Loving Your Best Friend for Beginners
by KanDori
Summary: Eiji buys an interesting book and it causes things to happen... [A fic about more than just one pairing. Enjoy!]


Dori says: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!! People, get ready for the yaoi! Uhm… yeah… Golden Pair, TezuFuji, MomoRyo, InuiKai, and more, I guess. But the couples are in no order whatsoever…

Kan says: And many more because we'll just make it up as we go, so sorry if it sucks. Plus this is our very first fic that we posted.

Kandori says: We don't own _Tennis no Oujisama_!

-0-

Prologue

-0-

Eiji jumped as he read the new book that was out. The authors weren't known and it wasn't a best seller, but there was something about it that drew Eiji in. He was curious about the title and it wasn't something he would buy.

But he saved a thousand yen just to buy the book. He smiled and dashed home to start reading.

_-0-_ **Loving Your Best Friend for Beginners** _-0-_

It was a better day today. Tezuka was less stressed, and the team was well. Their first year in High school was quite a pain, especially when it came to Inui. The data keeper was too uptight almost everyday when they were at the tennis court.

They didn't really plan on joining the High School tennis club, but the coach practically begged them to be on the team. The captain was a bit pissed, (especially when Tezuka didn't react) but he agreed anyway.

Kawamura politely declined and he said he wanted to join the culinary. Blushing as he said so, the rest of the ex-seniors of Seigaku Jr. High congratulated and wished him luck. He promised that they would still be allowed to eat for free at Kawamura Sushi if ever they won tournaments.

Oishi and Eiji were proudly known as the Golden Pair, even at the High School division. They were quickly granted regular spots, because the doubles teams seemed hopeless.

Tezuka and Fuji waited patiently for the second ranking matches then they showed no mercy. Inui was too busy thinking, agonizing, and keeping data to care if he was a regular or not.

Second year of high school, Tezuka was voted vice-captain, while the vice captain last year became captain. He was still uneasy, but Tezuka knew who was in charge.

Inui was happier when he found out that Kaidoh and Momoshiro got in the high school division with flying colors (Kan: O.O). Kaidoh went to look at the tennis court right after the entrance exams just to see his senpai writing down on a new notebook.

_Golden Pair notebook 30_. Kaidoh's eyes grew as his senpai kept on scribbling.

"Fsshuuu…" He hissed, making his presence noticed. Inui's glasses slightly slipped (it wasn't really obvious, it was too thick) and he stood up. He reached out for his kouhai before and soon to be. Kaidoh blushed and looked away, oddly shying away from his senpai.

"Do you want to eat out?" Inui invited. Kaidoh smiled, and held out his hand waiting for Inui to take it. Inui took the offered hand and they walked outside school.

Oishi noticed the sudden change from his teammate. He smiled. "Nyah, Oishi!" Eiji bounced from behind him and glomped his best friend. "How are things?" He asked knowing that his friend just found out something.

"Inui's quite…" Oishi began and Eiji finished his sentence without meaning to. The younger redhead blushed and apologized, knowing how much it slightly annoyed Oishi when he did that. Oishi patted Eiji's head and smiled. "Why would you think that?"

Eiji beamed, "Are you going to eat with us tonight?" He asked and Oishi's grin grew. "Why not? If both your parents won't mind."

"Well… they were wondering when you're going to take _me_ to _your_ house for dinner. But they don't mind the extra company." Eiji took his keys and unlocked the door.

"Where are your parents?" Oishi asked at the sudden change.

"Nii-sama's working late tonight, nee-sama's out with her boyfriend, nii-chan and nee-chan are looking for dorms to stay at. Kaa-san and tou-san will be here any hour, nyah!" He looked back at Oishi. "Don't worry. Kaa-san will be back before six thirty, so _don't_ make that face." Oishi's face looked slightly scared when he heard that almost every one was out. Eiji cooking was a cute Eiji, but not a very clean Eiji.

"Good. Last time you tried to cook dinner, the whole kitchen was a disaster. Your mom said that I couldn't go here for that week." Oishi said, reminiscing.

Now it was Eiji's turn to have a scared face. That whole week was dreadful! He wasn't able to see Oishi for one whole week because his mom scolded him for being irresponsible even with Oishi around and grounded him for a month. But he lost his stamina for most of the activities at home and with family. His mom took pity on him and made it for just that one week.

Still, they saw each other at school, but they weren't classmates. Sure they were always together when it came to tennis practice, but there were at least three days of no practice because the coach was injured and the captain and even Tezuka had to visit him for orders.

Eiji's heart was constricted tightly that week. And as soon as the week ended, he invited Oishi for a movie marathon because his whole family would be out the whole weekend. Oishi didn't wait another second and rushed to his best friend's house. When he came, Eiji glomped hard that made both of them fall down the doorstep.

That was the day when Oishi couldn't play properly during tennis practice.

"Enough remembering. It was the worst week of my entire life, and what matters is now!" Eiji told himself loudly, and gained a raised eyebrow as a prize. Oishi shook his head and tugged his partner towards his room.

"Since you're not going to let me reminisce, we might as well study." This was another typical day for the Golden Pair.

-o-

Momo sighed, his strength drained from hitting that ball on the tree outside their house for more than two hours.

"Takeshi, dinner!" His mother yelled out, and he opened his eyes. "Let me take a bath first!" He called out as an answer. Of course he can't tell them he didn't want to eat tonight. Everyone would think he was sick, and he knew he wasn't sick. He was just thinking about that arrogant freshman that he made best friends with.

"I wonder how Echizen would handle that club." It was only the beginning of the year, and there would still be how many months before he could come to the high school department.

He got up and started his way towards the shower, whispering, "Mada mada…"

-o-

"…dane…" Ryoma said slumping down on his bed, tired. Horio was more handful now than last year. Sakuno was more of a nuisance than a headache. Her squeaky voice kept on asking him out. Discreetly, but it was noticeable. Usually, he would be the densest person in the whole world, but with all the gossip around the school, it wasn't that hard to miss it.

Tomoka had to move to another school because her siblings were growing up and they were more than many. This left Sakuno to be clingier to Ryoma, constantly following him home as if he invited her.

Surprisingly, Kachiro and Katsuo were trying to pursue the goal to be regulars as well. New comers the same as year as Ryoma were surprisingly good, but not good enough to defeat Ryoma.

And each day, Ryoma was getting closer to defeating his father.

"…Karupin."

-o-

"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone, Takashi?" His father asked. Kawamura Sushi was the best sushi restaurant in town. But tonight, the Kawamura's wanted to eat out and watch a movie together.

The ex-Seigaku regular smiled. "It'll be fine, dad. It's about closing time anyway. What's an hour without you resting?" He said, and he waved goodbye to his parents. He turned around and looked at the restaurant. It was clean already. There were a few more sushis in the refrigerator.

_Grumble_. And he hasn't eaten dinner yet. He was too busy making sushi's together with his dad that he forgot that he still had to eat. '_Fine then…_' He thought. He can eat dinner while studying. It would be killing two birds with one stone.

"Is this still open?" A deep, threatening (oddly so) voice spoke behind him. Kawamura turned around, smiling. But his smile turned into a shocked expression when he saw Akutsu.

"Ah, yeah, it pretty much is for one more hour." This was awkward. Akutsu wasn't the one who would come to a place like this. Maybe this wasn't Akutsu.

"Alright then, I hope you won't mind the intrusion." Akutsu said coldly. Taka smiled and knew that he just wanted to talk… of course, through dinner.

-o-

"We have to get some sleep, Syuusuke." Tezuka said, through the phone. It was one seventeen in the morning, and they had morning tennis practice.

"Oh, alright. But I'm doing this because I know how harsh you'd be later. Night, 'Mitsu…"

Tezuka didn't even bother to say goodnight to his lover, he just slammed the phone down. He was tired and still slightly stressed. Fuji interfering with their friends' love lives weren't helping him loosen one bit.

That was why his lover called. To check on him, and to try and talk to him to getting the Golden Pair _together_, more than they already are. Tezuka shook his head, removing all thoughts of what his lover _might_ do.

Fuji smiled as he turned the lamp off. Another talk with Kunimitsu won't hurt. And he did see Eiji buy that book. What was it titled again?

Oh, yes… He should buy that for Momoshiro, Echizen, Kaidoh, Inui, and Kawamura sometime.

-0-

Kan says: O.O

Dori says: ;;

Kandori says: **REVIEW!** db


End file.
